The invention pertains to a plant growing apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus for growing plants in a drum which rotates about a light source.
When plants are grown in a flat bed under a lamp, the plants are at varying distances from the lamp. Greater efficiency in the use of the light is obtained where all the plants being illuminated by a given light source are equidistant from it, reducing the number of lights needed for each productive square unit of growing area. This can be achieved by means of a rotary growing apparatus in which the plants are rotated about a light source at the axis of rotation.
The invention provides a rotary plant growing apparatus having a cylindrical drum which rotates horizontally on a support stand about an axially-positioned lamp. The apparatus is particularly intended for hydroponic growing, though it can also be used for growing plants in soil. Pots with seedlings are set in holes in the drum facing inward toward the lamp. A tray under the drum holds water with suitable nutrients and the pots contact the water as the drum rotates, watering and feeding the plants.
The drum is preferably made of lightweight molded plastic, formed in sections which attach together to form the assembled drum. Support members are affixed in channels at the ends of the drum to strengthen it.
The invention includes a planting pot specially adapted for fitting in the rotary drum and for holding a plant, a plant retaining disk and a growing medium.